The present invention relates to a backpack with a torso length adjustment mechanism.
Such a backpack typically comprises two shoulder straps connected to a bag of the backpack at different positions in order to fit the shoulder straps to the torso length of a user. The size adjustment of the shoulder straps can be of particular interest when the backpack is used by a user for the first time. It is however also of interest to be able to adjust the size of the backpack during wearing the same. In some situations, the user may want a bigger torso length setting compared to other situations. Furthermore, in case the correct size was not set correctly in the beginning and the user feels a need to adjust the length of the shoulder straps after some time in use, known systems demand that the user takes off the backpack and adjusts the shoulder straps to the desired size. This is however time consuming and annoying for the user.
Against this background, it is the object of the invention to provide a backpack having a torso length adjustment mechanism by which the user can easily adjust the torso length when carrying the bag.